the rewrotten
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: okay so I wrote this on another crossover section wasn't getting attention so I moved it. changed the name too. anyways; Lightning's the younger sister, Rhyme is a ghost, and well everything has changed. (bad summary I now, but I'm rushed over here, so. PLease someone read and review! ANY and all are welcomed; even mean ones!)
1. Chapter 1

**ME: NEW FIC, YES! -_-**

**SHENAI: I LIVE!**

**ME: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SUZU: SHUTUP!**

**NASTUKIKO: …IDIOTS.**

**AMATERASU: NOT REALLY.**

**SINCIETTA: IT'S A HALF TRUTH.**

**ME: WORTHLESS OC's!**

**LIGHTNING: ****THESE IDIOTS DON'T OWN FF 13 OR KH BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO DUMB TO EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT OR EVEN MAKE IT****.**

**ME: YOU'RE MEAN…**

**RHYME: I THINK WE SHOULD JUST START BEFORE LIGHT AND EVERYONE ELSE TRY TO KILL YOU, BESIDES YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS STORY SO IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION.**

**ME: …I GUESS SO…RHY-CHAN IS SO SMART. LET'S START NOW! m**

**/**

**BY THE WAY THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY BLUE CRYSTAL AND HOPE TRINKETS CONVERSATION ON ELITE HOPE FANDOM, AND BY THE SWITCH ROLES PROMPT! ^^**

**THIS SERIES WILL BE SPLIT INTO MULTIPLE OF PARTS SUCH AS ONE HALF BEING FROM LIGHTNING'S SIDE OF THE STORIES AND THEN RHYME'S HALF, SO IT'S DOUBLE SIDED.**

**/**

_PROLOGUE:_

Silence filled her ears. It wasn't the kind of normal silence that one would hear normally when there was nothing there since there was someone there, no. It was the kind of silence that meant she _didn't want to_ hear. She didn't want to hear the words of pity that were being spoken to her; she didn't want to hear the voice that sounded so similar to her and yet wasn't; she didn't want to hear the conversation being spoken in front of her; she didn't want to hear anything, and yet she had to. If not for herself than for _Her_, for _them. So_ she listened.

And if she had to listen she had to see, and if she had to see she had to speak, but to speak was impossible. Exactly what was she supposed to say? That she wasn't the same? That she's an I'Cie? That she's not scared, even though she should be?

What was she supposed to say or even do?! She was still a child, but at the same time she wasn't anymore…she had already stained her hands. How was she supposed to tell that to them, to her _sister_? It was her sister though, so why should it be so hard to tell her all this?

In the back of her head there was a voice that told her exactly 'why?'

_'It's hard because you don't know her; she maybe your blood related sister but does she really know you like how __**she**__ did? Was she there for you like how __**they**__ were?____No, she wasn't. She doesn't know you at all and neither do you. You won't tell her anything because she's a stranger._

_ You'll let her stay with you but you won't let her get close enough to actually know you. You won't tell her what you've become or what you've done, nor will you let her know what you feel. You won't be the same. You will be stronger and never let anyone get close to __**ever again. **__And if you have to tell her, tell them, what and who you are then tell them you are…._

"Lightning, I am Lightning."


	2. Chapter 1 aftre prologue

**ME: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SHENAI: MORE THAN HER SISTER!**

**ME: I LOVE EVERYONE MORE THAN MY SISTER….SHE'S THE DEVIL INCARNATION.**

**SHENAI: OVER-EXAGGERATER! **

**ME: SHUSH!**

**SUZU: IT'S TRUE.**

**RHYME: YOU'RE SISTER ISNT THE DEVIL INCARNATION.**

**LIGHT: JUST START DAMMIT!**

**ME: FINE! *POUTS***

**VANILLE: HEY! MEXI DOESN'T OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII, TWEWY, KH, OR DISSIDIA! *CHEERFUL LAUGH***

**ME: THANK YOU! VANILLE'S SO CUTE…NOT AS CUTE AS RHYME THOUGH! /**

**/**

It was midday in the middle of summer of Cocoon it should've been a relaxing and joyous day, and yet this was a sad and very terrible day. On board a train were millions of people about to be transported to the sanctum to be purged. Inside the train people were forced to wear white and blue hooded robes that were adorned with other types of ornaments. Many held their heads down, but few kept their heads up.

One of those few whispered to the other sitting next to them. They were planning on taking over the train, but they had to be patient and wait for the right time.

"So…when are we going to take over the train?" The person, whose voice was female, held an Australian accent asked the person next to them.

The person beside them stayed silent like the others and said, "Now." Jumping out of their seats the two began to fight with the soldiers who wore yellow, gray, and white uniforms along with a mask and a gun. Soon enough others began fighting along side them and the train was captured.

With the robes removed the two leaders of the conspiracy were now visible. The first was a girl about nineteen years old with cooper red curled hair in two ponytails, leaf green eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a salmon pink out fit that also held a tint of orange; it was a short skirt and top with a bear skin hanging to the side and beige furred boots.

The person next to her was a male about early twenty with platinum white hair that was slightly spiky, emerald green eyes with a slight tint of blue, and light peachy skin. He wore a similar outfit that the soldiers wore only his was like a suit-like wear with a gray tie and boots. Sticking his head to the side he loaded up a rocket launcher and shot the weapon ahead of them. With the road in front of them blown apart the train was forced to stop which lead it to flipping over to the side.

Once the train was flipped everyone rushed out with weapons from Psicom in their hands and left, leaving the girl and man alone left on board the train. Rushing out the two were faced with a robotic scorpion-like machine that was white, black, and blue. The girl was slightly surprised at the appearance of the machine while the male was slightly glaring at the robot. The two pulled out their weapons and fought.

The man fought with a boomerang and a weapon that switched between a gun and blade, while the female fought with a weapon which looked similar to a claw with the hooks clawing at her enemy. Giggling the girl threw her weapon forward releasing the hooks and clawing at the enemy. Sighing at the younger girl's behavior, the man threw his boomerang and then rushed forward taking his gun-blade out and attacking the robotic scorpion. The Scorpio then rushed at the girl and clawed at her scratching her just abit and then shot electricity at the male.

The three continued this pattern but eventually the Scorpio was forced back by the two and fell into the abyss below dragging the train with it in hopes of also dragging the two down with it, but unfortunately for the robotic Scorpio the two had already gotten off the top of the train and were on the train track watching the thing they had just fought fall down to what would hopefully be its end. Falling to the ground onto her knee's the girl sighed in relief and glanced at the one beside her.

Getting back up to her feet she smiled even though she was still slightly hurt from fighting and she stood and watched the area. After minutes of silence she spoke, "So what's your name?" The man in question watched her and took out a potion from his pouch and handed to her. Looking at the potion she smiled and thanked him.

"Hope, Hope Estheim. And your name is…?"

Smiling cheerfully and skipping passed him she said, "Vanille."

Nodding in response and slightly smiling he ran to catch up to her together the two of them headed towards the Fal'Cie.

**/**

**ELSEWHERE…**

In another part of the Sanctum was a large fight between rebels, common folks, and Psicom. Leading them was a young eighteen year old female with long, slightly wavy, pink hair kept in a side pony-tail, blue eyes, peachy skin, and wore a pink and white vest over a black shirt with a red mini skirt with hot pink tights and gray sneaker boots. Beside her was a male with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a blue shirt with a hooded vest that had angel wings on the back with black pants and brown sneakers. And floating next to the two on the other side of the male was a white creature called a Moogle with purple devilish wings, a big red nose, a wand in its hand that had a clock embedded on the top, and unlike the other normal Moogles this Moogle had a diamond crystal instead of a pom-pom that glowed a bright pink.

Together the two, or three counting the Moogle, lead the fight between Psicom and themselves before retreating to gather more people to help fight.

"Serah," the male far from the female leader shouted. Turning over to his direction she called back, "Yes, Noel?"

He then tilted his head to the direction of a young female girl that looked like the older girl with pink hair. Only this female was dressed in a rose pink turtle neck top that was cut mid-stomach, over the top was a hooded brown vest with two yellow lines on the side, a red mini skirt that slit open towards the right with brown shorts underneath, and brown leathered belt strapped boots. Her hair was a lighter pink than the older pinkette and her eyes were like a blithering blizzard storm blue.

Sighing Serah and the moogle ran towards the girl and stopped right in front of her, but as soon as she was about to speak the other cut her off.

"I didn't leave. I just watched and everything was sloppy. They aren't fighters Serah. These people barely even know how to hold a gun or even shoot."

Cringing slightly Serah opened her mouth to retort but was cut short by Noel, an older man, and woman coming closer towards them. The older man was dark toned, an afro, a goatee, warm brown eyes, and wore a military pilot outfit uniform with two pistols one the side. Popping out of the man's afro was a small yellow Chocobo chick; holding his hand out for the Chocobo chick he asked, "What are you complaining about this time Soldier girl?"

Glancing towards the older man she barked back at him, "Who said I was complaining? I was making observations," and then she crossed her arms and left with the older female following her. The female had wild dark brown hair with deep emerald green eyes that looked like they were also reflecting the same green color from a forest. She had tan skin, a well kept in fit body, and wore deep blue robes that slit open to the side with the top half of the white robes covering her arms and the bottom half of the robes ripped off showing her legs and feet that were covered with knee high strapped sandals, but strapped onto her back was a spear-like weapon which was an orange red and black with tints of gold.

The two females then left leaving the three, or four with the Moogle, alone with each other. Sighing the dark toned man asked, "So what did she say this time about the average normal folk?"

Also sighing Serah answered the question, "In short terms she practically said that they were useless and everything was sloppy."

Nodding in acknowledgement the man also asked, "Anything else?"

Shaking her head she replied by saying, "No, nothing else."

Noel then looked over to where Soldier girl was and watched as she conversed with the other woman following her.

/

As she continued walking she continued listening to the other's footsteps follow right behind her and eventually she stopped and faced the other woman who wore a grin-like expression on her face.

"Why do you keep following me, _Fang?"_ She yelled out annoyed by her intendancy to continue following her.

Walking closer towards the younger female the older woman ruffled her hair despite the protests being yelled out and said with an Australian accent said, "'Cause if I don't who'll know what trouble you'll get into, Lightning," she then proceeded to stop ruffling Lightning's hair and then poked a finger to the girl's forehead.

Slightly pouting and trying to re-straighten her hair she heard the slight sound of giggling, and by instinct turned the other way hoping to see_ her_, to see_ them_. But there was no one there. Slightly frowning and allowing more emotion to show on her face she sighed and replaced her poker face.

_'You know Light you really should stop being so harsh. You practically just told Serah-chan that everybody was useless. We all can't be knowledgeable about weapons like you and know how exactly how to use whatever weapon.'_

Frowning with anger Lightning spoke both to Fang and the other voice, "Well it's not my fault trouble likes to find me when I least want it or expect it to," crossing her arms she then mumbled the last part for only the voice to hear, "But I'm younger than most of these people and they don't even know anything…I was younger than this when I learned about weapons…and so were you Rhy…even younger than me."

_'…But there were reasons for that…we didn't have a choice like these people do…or did. They've lived like normal people and Besides Fang and Sahz seem to have some, or a lot, of expertise on weapons and fights.'_

Walking away with Fang following close behind her she answered back, _'Yeah, well then what about Serah and Noel?'_

_ '…I don't know Light, and neither do; Since you practically refuse to get along and get to know her! I see what you see, I hear what you hear, I remember the things you do-maybe abit more-, I feel what you really feel even when you try to mask it and are confused about what you feel, and I know what you know.'_

Pausing Lightning thought about Rhyme's words and stayed silent until Fang placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "So where are ya heading to?"

Lightning then looked around and realized that her feet had lead her back towards the bridge where she then spots two people fighting their way through on the other side. Only catching slight glimpses of a male and female with platinum white hair and cooper strawberry hair she knew where they exactly were heading and possibly why they were. It's then she noticed that Fang's expression had turned very serious and she was still watching the pair fight their way through, and eventually stopped so they were all looking at each other.

Sighing and walking away she noticed the reluctance from Fang to follow and shrugged, but eventually she heard Fang's footsteps right behind her.

/

Panting heavily Hope and Vanille leaned on the metal stacked boxes trying to catch their breath.

"How…many…more are...there?" Vanille asked in between breaths waiting for Hope to answer.

Trying to even out his breathing Hope answered, "I don't know Vanille. There are probably tons more out there considering that the military has control over this entire area."

Making a slight whining sound Vanille stopped leaning against the boxes and walked forward. "Then let's hurry and save your mom!" Vanille cheered with a smile skipping forwards leaving Hope to run after her.

He had explained his situation earlier before on how his mom had been somehow branded an I'Cie and that he was now trying to save her from her fate since his Father wouldn't. She had quickly agreed to help him even though knowing that she would be fighting non-stop and killing others just to make their way through the whole base to reach the Fal'Cie.

Quickly catching up to her Hope noticed that she seemed to be looking on the other side of the bridge. Turning his head to the side he noticed what she was looking at.

There were others on the other side watching them; he couldn't see their faces clearly but he could tell that there were only two figures. The smallest had noticeable pink hair and other had ripped white robes over blue robes. He also noticed that they were watching them like how they were. Then the pink haired figured turned and walked away with the other following, but not without reluctance.

Turning towards Vanille he noticed that she had a sad expression on her face, but just as soon as he saw it the expression disappeared as if it was never there.

Smiling cheerfully, and perhaps forcefully, Vanille asked, "Shouldn't we get moving? It'll be awhile before we get to the Fal'Cie."

Nodding slowly Hope answered her, "Y-yeah."

Together the two made their way across the bridge and closer towards the Fal'Cie, Anima, but Vanille kept wondering the same thing over and over again in her mind, 'Was that really you…, Fang?'

/

Lightning watched as her sister, Serah, rallied up more troops to continue fighting Psicom and other soldiers and eventually she turned towards Fang, "Why don't you fight with them? I'm sure things would be getting done a lot better and faster if you were fighting with them."

Fang smirked, "Your probably right mate, but things seem pretty good to me so no need for me to get involved."

Lightning sighed in defeat and understanding for the real reason why Fang wouldn't help she then turned her attention back towards Serah.

…..

Serah stood tall on the metal crates with Noel and Mog, the moogle, by her side. Looking towards Sahz and nodding she announced that she, Sahz, and Noel were going towards the Fal'Cie Anima to find if there's anything they could use from there, and of course there were multiple of protests but each person was soon silenced.

A girl with long magenta hair with side bangs framing her face, tan skin, brown eyes, wearing a black top, green skirt with blue shorts underneath, and brown leathered boots stepped out from the crowd and said, "I'm going to be leading the rebellion got it, people!"

The girl then turned towards Serah and the others and winked at them. "Come back safely, 'kay? I'll take good care of these guys!"

Smiling the three said thanks to her and waved goodbye. "Thanks Flora and we'll come back for sure!"

Grinning Flora gave them a thumbs up and said, "You better Serah! I'm keeping you guys to this promise!" Then she turned away and ordered the people around.

Giggling to her self Serah said, "Flora's probably going to take over the whole place by the time we get back!"

Laughing at the comment Noel said, "That seems like something she would do for sure!"

Sahz thought about what they both had said and asked, "Would she try to take over the world if she could?"

Stopping in their tracks Serah and Noel both answered, "Yes, she would. She tried to take over the school, the community, the whole town and city once, which she did succeed on some of those."

Slightly sweat-dropping Sahz continued walking and thought, 'That girl sure has some wild ambitions.'

….

Even though they were far from the area Serah had been in Lightning and Fang had heard everything and Lightning slightly paled knowing that her sister could be stubborn and there was no way to get Serah to even think about changing her mind to not go. Lightning knew what would happen if they did go; they would be branded and have to run, and Lightning had already done that for six years in her life.

Running Lightning and Fang, who kept pace right next to her, ran towards the direction Serah, Noel, and Sahz were going hoping to make it before the three left. Unfortunately they didn't. Serah and the other two had already been in the air flying by the time they reached them, and it was too late.

Her eyes clearly showing frustration and disappointment Light cursed, "Damn it!" There was silence and Fang looked around for anything to get her to the Fal'Cie and that's when she spotted it. Smiling in glee Fang walked over towards the vehicle and set it straight up.

From Light's eyes Rhyme noticed what Fang found and tried to get Lightning's attention.

_'Lightning…? Lightning? Lightning!'_

_'What, Rhyme!? I'm currently busy here having a break down!'_

_ 'Look, look at Fang.'_

_ 'What about Fang?'_

_ 'Look at what she found right now.'_

Turning towards Fang's direction Lightning slightly gasped in shock and let the corners of her mouth lift up. Walking towards Fang Light asked, "Does it work?"

Fang turned towards Lightning and then looked up at the sky making sure there were now nearby enemies. After making sure there were no enemies nearby Fang answered, "Yup. Seems like it," and she grinned.

"Then we can get to Serah and the others with it!"

Taken back Fang responsibly and strictly asked, "What do you mean 'we'? I was planning on going by myself."

Frustrated Lightning crossed her arms and glared at Fang. "Well I was on the impression that we were both going so we could go get my sister and the others."

"Well," Fang walked over towards the air ship she had just found and pulled it back straight up, "you thought wrong kid."

Angered and offended by Fang's 'kid' comment Lightning replied to Fang, "I don't think so. Fang you and I both know _exactly_ what we are, and we'll have more chance making it to Anima than if you go by yourself and leave me here."

Sighing Fang pondered her words and thought back to a much earlier incident.

…_._

_A MUCH, MUCH TIME AGO RIGHT NEAR THE BEGINNING…._

Chasing after Fang Lightning passed by the other people as a pink blur and eventually caught onto the sleeve of Fang's robe. Trying to pull her back she instead managed to remove the robe from her instead. As if time had slowed down Lightning and Rhyme stared in wonder and shock at the brand in front of them. Unlike their brands this one was slightly more faded and larger, but it was also by the same exact Fal'Cie. Cussing lowly and mentally Fang continued running from Lightning and the crowd, but didn't notice that Lightning and Rhyme had snapped out of their shock just in time to continue chasing her.

Sighing Fang stopped running and looked over behind her expecting to see nothing, but was instead met with Lightning's curious gaze.

Moaning in distress Fang covered her eyes with one hand and said, "_Oh come on! What's it gonna take for ya to get lost!?_"

Smirking Lightning responded Fang by playfully saying, "Oh, I don't know maybe a really comfy bed?"

Smiling slightly at the response Fang raised her hand up to the air and said, "Sorry, I don't have one of those," moving towards Lightning she ruffled her hair and said, "and if I did I'd be the one sleeping on the thing."

"Well then," Lightning began fixing her hair and grabbed Fang's wrist to keep her from leaving, "I guess we'll just have to play rock, paper, and scissors for the bed."

"Yup," Fang said pulling her wrist forcefully out of Lightning's grasp, and began walking away until she heard Lightning whisper, "We're similar."

"What?" She turned around and looked back at Lightning a confused and bewildered expression.

"I said we're the same. I'm an L'Cie too, but probably for a less amount of time than you, and from your appearance and weapon I'd guess and Pulse L'Cie too."

"Yeah, it is obvious?"

"No, I can just tell because of the color eyes. It's not often people have that sort of natural green color."

"So tell me, are there more L'Cie?"

"…There used to be."

…

_BACK TO PRESENT…_

Sighing Fang scratched her head and pointed her thumb towards the airship. Grinning Lightning hopped on board the air-craft and waited for Fang.

"What am I going to do with her?" Grinning Fang boarded the craft and started the engine. Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's torso and they flew off towards the Fal'Cie, towards Anima.

/

**ME: I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER ONE DONE! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, EVEN THOUGH IT PROBABLY SUCKS.**

**RHYME: PLEASE? *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**VANILLE: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**NAMINE: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**XION: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**SERAH: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**YUNA: *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**ME: ***_**TEARY**_** PUPPY DOG EYES* PLEASE~?**


	3. Chapter 2

**ME: THANK YOU TO NAT FOR READING AND REVIWEING TO IT AS HE PROMISED! ^-^**

**RHYME: YAY!**

**XION: REVIEW!**

**NAMINE: MEXI DOES NOT OWN KH, TWEWY, OR FF XIII**

**/**

Vanille and Hope raced towards the edge of the ship panting heavily and jumping on board the Fal'Cie at the last second. Both gasping for breath they sucked in as much air as they could and breathed out. After several deep breaths their breathing calmed and evened out.

"So," Vanille turned towards Hope, "How much farther do we have to go?"

Hope glanced up at her and looked up. "Not much by how fast and far we are."

And it was true they had made it up to the Fal'Cie by hiding on board a nearby ship and hi-jacking it until they were caught, but by then they were already close to the Fal'Cie that they could actually just jump and land on board.

Sighing in relief Vanille looked around the area and saw stairs. Pointing to the stairs the pair made their way to the stairs and found some treasure chests too, but eventually they had fight. Facing against monsters and Cie'th the two explored around the area searching for treasures and other routes to go in eventually though they followed one path and continued fighting their way through not knowing that they weren't alone.

************************************************************************************/

Sahz sighed as he stared at the scene in front of him. He had been walking with his other two companions, Serah and Noel, when suddenly they were split off. Now it was a problem that they were all split up but it was minor compared to what he was dealing with now. Because in front of him was Serah's younger sister, Lightning, and her care-taker, Fang, squabbling like a mongoose and a cobra. Sighing he stepped between the two and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Okay, so explain to me how, and why, you two got here." Hearing the two females grumble in response and removed his hands from their shoulders and sighed again.

"It was Fang's fault. She found another air-craft to get us up here and she drove us, but we were hit because of her terrible driving skills and then we jumped," Lightning said clearly annoyed by having to explain herself, and Fang. Fang though responded differently.

"Wasn't completely all my fault. You were the one who wanted to come with me and find your sister when I told you "no", but you didn't listen and you didn't either when I told you I didn't know how to fly the thing."

Growling Lightning muttered under her breath, "You were the one who said you were going to drive though and that said it was going to be a "piece of cake"." She air quoted at the end.

Both annoyed at one another Fang bumped her fist into Lightning's head and winced as she felt Lightning twist the skin on her other arm, but both stopped once they heard Sahz sigh for a third time. Moving away from each other but stealing glances at one another they waited patiently, sort of, for Sahz to say something.

"I can't believe you two. Didn't Flora tell either of you to stay put with the others?" Turning to the girls he waited expectantly for answer. "Well?"

Lightning looked away and crossed her arms ignoring him while Fang turned away and whistled. Understanding the hidden message Sahz Katzroy sighed for the fourth time in these few minutes.

"For heavens sake you two couldn't bother to at least take the time and tell someone where you were going?!"

Turning back to Face him both responded at the same, "No."

"We didn't exactly have time to tell anyone we were leaving since you and the other two idiots left before we could stop you," Lightning said in a very grouchy and tiresome tone.

Shaking his head Sahz asked, "Well then I guess we'll just have to stick together and make sure we don't get separated from each other won't we?"

Nodding all three began moving forward not wanting to wait too long to get attacked.

From Light's mind Rhyme found enjoyment from watching Lightning have a very social argument, although she would've preferred if it had been a _conversation_, but she smiled. At least she saw Light-onichan talking to someone other than her.

_'Seems like you're having fun Light~'_

_ 'No I am not! This is bad!'_

_ 'Why? Is it because you can't fight using our L'Cie strength?'_

_ 'Not just that, but Serah and Noel could be anywhere here, and we don't have time to explore every single area!'_

Rhyme began giggling, _'Light, did you forget that I can summon Dream Eaters to explore the place?'_

Lightning made a slight pouty face. _'You couldn't have told me that from the start?!'_

_ 'Well~ you didn't ask," _Rhyme said a hint of mischief in her voice.

Sighing Lightning calmly and slightly irritated asked, _'Well then, can you please send in some Dream Eaters to help us out here Rhyme?'_

_ 'Well~ since you asked so nicely I guess I can summon some of our friends to help us out.'_

…..

Serah smiled in amusement as she watched as Noel, and Mog argued between whose _fault_ it was that they were all separated from Sahz.

_"We got separated from Sahz because you went off on your own and we had to chase after you, Mog!" _Noel said quietly with an annoyed tone.

_"Was not, Kupo," _Mog said finally getting tired all this arguing.

Deciding it was finally time to intervene Serah took Mog into her arms and said, "Noel we should get moving, and then you and Mog can settle whose fault it was we got separated later, 'kay?"

Both nodded and tried to stifle their yawns, but weren't able to. Giggling Serah took charge and Noel followed right behind her watching the back and right side, while Serah watched the front and the left side.

/

**MEW WOW( Tora) POV: **

I was sleeping in the corner right near the bed of my friend Rhyme-chan when I heard her summoning me. As confusing at it may seem to be sleeping near my friend when she's asleep on the bed and to hear her calling me even though she's asleep it's not. She's able to split herself from her body and take refuge in Lightning-kun's mind. Anyways I popped out right in front of Lightning and waited…okay. I didn't wait I jumped on her and began licking her face like how we Mew Wow's usually do.

Although…she wasn't with Lumina-chan or any of the others, Instead she was with two really old looking people. One of them looked like an old man about thirty-five to maybe forty years old and the other was a really pretty girl with wild dark brown hair that had a reddish tinting glowing to it, maybe nineteen to twenty-two years old. Looking around I expected to see Lumina and the others pop out since they wouldn't leave Lightning-kun or Rhyme-chan alone with strangers. It wasn't until Lightning-kun began rubbing my head that I knew something was wrong.

"…They're not here anymore Tora…they're gone," Lightning-kun said.

I stopped hopping and stared at her hoping that this was a joke of some sort and that the others would come out laughing at me for believing it…but nobody jumped out. I began to whine and stared down at the floor. I wanted to ask 'what happened' and 'why they're not here'. There were so many things I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. Dream Eaters can not speak, we are not allowed to speak outside or inside dreams. We have no voice.

She petted me again and I nuzzled myself into her touch.

"I know we've asked a lot of things from you Tora, but you think you can go out and explore the area with a few other Dream. E's to find my sister and her fiancé?"

I nodded my head and jumped up and down. I would do anything for Light-kun and Rhyme-chan. They're my best friends…my first friends.

Lightning slightly smiled at me. "You'll know when you see them…Serah looks like…Lumina, except she fights with a moogle named Mog, and Noel had short brown hair."

Smiling, or what I hoped looked like a smile, I began bouncing away when the female with glowing tinted red hair moved closer to Lightning and asked her of something. I heard Rhyme-chan call me back.

_"Tora, can you come back over here really fast please. There's someone else we want to ask you to find."_

Bouncing back to Lightning I waited patiently for her to tell me who else to find, but instead she had the other girl tell me. She seemed to have had a really awkward time talking to me. Must be the height difference…or maybe it's the fact that I look like a puppy- hamster dyed blue with yellow-ish green bubbly spots on my sides, and green colored eyes with the Dream Eater symbol.

"Can you find a girl about nineteen years old with copper strawberry hair and green eyes wearing shades of orange to salmon?" The female asked. I bounced up and down before vanishing to get started on the search.

…..

After Tora had left them Lightning turned towards Fang, "Nobody else you need to find Fang?"

Fang didn't answer at first, but slowly she did, "Nope, nobody else…"

Sighing Lightning turned towards Sahz who had a shocked expression on his face. Smirking she asked, "Never thought a monster would be an ally since most are only militarized, huh Sahz?"

"W-well I-I mean- well yeah."

"It's actually very helpful to have monsters as allies so when you get separated you can always call them for help," Lightning then began walking off ahead in another direction her thoughts else where. Fang and Sahz followed right behind her on the lookout for enemies.

_'Tora's behavior…was that normal, Rhyme?'_

_ '…Yes. It is Light. She was just as much as friends with the others as we were, so of course she would miss them, but it might also be because of the fact we were all her first friends…'_

_ '…I see, so she misses them too…'_

_ 'We all do,...' her voice was cut off short._

…

Having been searching for what seemed like hours Vanille and Hope were finally getting tired of fighting and coming to dead ends, so it would be no surprise that they would of course follow the monster dog-hamster hybrid…but it was actually difficult to keep up with the thing!

_"Hey! Wait up!"_Vanille shouted panting for breath to keep up with the creature.

Hearing the girl ask to wait Tora sat down and began licking her fur waiting for them to catch their breath and to catch up with her. While she did she also called in on her other team-mates to check up on their status.

/

_"Caught you!"_ Noel shouted in triumph finally having had caught the Dream Eater Tama who was very cute and adorable with fluffy creamy white wool fur, chocolate red colored spiraling horns, cute green eyes, and the Dream Eaters insignia.

_'Tora, help! The man who you told us about caught me! I'm scared he's going to eat me! Ah!'_

_ 'Tama!'_

Serah then finally caught up to Noel and watched as the poor monster was crying out in fear. Smacking Noel in the head she stared at him with a very hard expression. "Noel," she began to start until another monster similar to the one caught in Noel's hands tackled Noel and her to the ground.

…

Running again after only a minute Vanille and Hope once again began chasing the monster.

"Damn, hamster-dog thing! When I get my hands on you you'll wish you never mocked me to chase after you!" Hope said quietly very tired of chasing the creature around, and if Vanille heard she made no sign that she did. Eventually they came to a stop and Hope was approaching the monster quietly ready to knock it out when it suddenly jumps and tackles another figure that he didn't notice.

Vanille though was shocked to see the monster, which at first seemed to be very friendly, tackle to two figures in front of her.

Rushing to the two new figures side Vanille asked, "Are you okay?"

Noel who had, somehow, landed under Serah and Mog, managed to respond to Vanille. "No…Serah can you please get off me?"

Surprised Serah quickly jumped off of Noel and helped him up.

Looking around at one another after helping Noel up there was a tense air between the four.

Checking to see Tama's condition Tora decided that she was alright and was about leave until _she _was caught by Hope, and Tama by Noel. Sweat-dropping the two Dream Eaters called for help, but were unable to receive any assistance for all the others had run off once they were able to see what their status was.

….

"So you guys were following one of these monsters too?" Noel asked dragging Tama by her horns.

"Yeah. It kept bugging us to follow it and we didn't know what else to do since we kept reaching dead ends, so we just followed it," Hope answered hanging onto Tora by her legs while walking.

The girls were following right behind them having their own conversation, but both feeling sorry for the poor cute creatures.

_'Yes, feel sorry for us. Feel our agony as we are carried like this, and finally convince these guys to let us go!'_ Tora thought squeaking out bits of her evil thoughts to Tama. Tama though was sweat-dropping at her thoughts and tried to go to sleep.

"So," Vanille turned to Serah and stopped walking, "what are you two doing here? I mean why come here?"

The others stopped walking and turned to her.

"We came here hoping we could find items help us out in the fight with Psicom." Noel answered. He threw Tama into the air expecting to catch her when she came back down, but was instead surprised when she vanished along with Tora.

Looking around for the two monsters they were unable to see, or find them.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know…it's not normal for monsters to just…vanish like that," Serah said her eyes still searching for the cute adorable little monsters.

**/**

"OKAY, how many battles have we fought since hopping onboard the Fal'Cie again?" Fang asked irritated with all the monsters coming after them. They had been walking casually through the area when suddenly every single monster, Cie'th and all, turned their attention to them.

"I don't know. Don't ask me," Sahz said turning his attention back into shooting the Cie'th to his left down.

"More fighting, less talking," Lightning grunted out shooting arrows and bullets at the Cie'th to her right and left.

"Right, right," she waved her hand to dismiss the topic and prepared herself to attack, "I got it, Sunshine. Fight now talk later." Brining her bladed lance down on several Cie'ths in front of her she used blitz twice before returning back into position.

Noticing another patch of Cie'ths coming towards them from the left Lightning uncapped a grenade that she had brought with her from the fight with Psicom down below and threw right into the monsters unsuspecting path, but she left herself wide open for attack from the other Cie'ths. Being hit from the back she fell face down and hit the ground hard, but she didn't complain. Her weapon had been knocked out of her grasp and was now lying else where on the ground, but instead of being worried she turned around and watched her disarmed weapon attack the nearby Cie'ths. Smirking she threw out a potion to her team-mates and drank a bottle for herself. Drinking the very bitter, lemony sweet, drink she felt her wounds from earlier being healed.

Raising her hand for her weapon it flew into her hand and she began fighting again.

Changing her weapon into a sword she used blitz on her enemies four times before returning to the gun-bow. Shooting out she narrowly dodged the deadly swipe of the nearby Cie'th. Rising to the challenge she smirked and began shooting electric infused bullets and arrows.

…

Sahz was having a very easy time fighting the Cie'ths. They weren't as hard as he expected them to be, no. They were very easy, but their attacks were very dangerous and painful. They had been at this for hours though, or what seemed like hours. Even with the potions they couldn't just re-energize themselves. The potions only healed their wounds nothing else. He was old and he was getting tired of all this fighting, but it really seemed as if there was no end to the monsters.

He turned around to his other comrades who still seemed to have energy to keep fighting, but he still noticed that bit's of their movement's looked sloppy. Sighing he went back to fighting his battle. Shooting out multiple of bullets he spotted a much larger Cie'th than all the rest. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each step it took towards him, and finally it stood in front of him.

…..

To say she was having fun was an understatement. She hadn't this much thrill of fighting since she awakened from her crystallized slumber. Grinning she turned her attention to the last Cie'th that stood in the way. Running towards it she used blitz twice before attacking. Dodging most of the attacks sent to her she countered attack each with a swipe of her lance, and before it had even been two minutes the Cie'th was down for the count.

That's also about the same time she heard two other Cie'ths go down. Turning around she saw as each of her allies defeated one of the same type of Cie'th.

"So," Sahz began until Lightning shot a bullet and an arrow right behind him taking down another Cie'th. Jumping away from the shots Sahz looked at her like she had just tried to kill him and he received a smirk from her in return.

Laughing her head off and grinning Fang turned to face the front and began walking Lightning following right behind her. Fang waved Sahz to catch up which he did after regaining his cool.

From inside Lightning's mind Rhyme was trying not giggle but a few managed to escape along with sigh for her behavior, she smiled anyway.

/ "_Finally, _made it to the top of this thing!" Sahz shouted out happy to have made it this far without having to fight any more monsters on the way after having to fight a whole hoard of them before this. Agreeing with him silently in their heads Fang and Lightning watched the area for any other signs of people when Lightning's weapon begins to glow.

Preparing for another battle just in case Lightning's weapon turned on them Sahz and Fang pulled out their weapons, but stop once the weapon blows up into a bright sparkly blue mist which reveals another Moogle. This Moogle though was very different from Serah's Moogle, Mog. It was black with white angel wings, a glowing crystal blue star as a pom-pom, a light pink round cushy nose, and a crystallized multi-colored white-pink rose in its hand.

Surprised Fang and Sahz put down their weapon and watch as the Moogle flies into Lightning's arms. Grinning at the Moogle Lightning hugs it very tightly and says, "It's nice to have you in this form Tsubasa."

Tsubasa nuzzles into the hug and says, "I like this form too, Light Kupo~"

Giggling Light let's Tsubasa go and notices that she pauses in the air.

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone over there Kupo~"

Shocked all three scream out, "_What!?_"

Following Tsubasa towards the spot she saw the person the trio rushed to get there only to find a very beautiful woman with short slightly spiked platinum gray white hair, peachy-tan skin, and wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with black straps showing and beige short pants with brown sandals knocked out unconscious. Rushing to her side they check for a pulse and sigh in relief when they find a pulse. Picking her up onto her back Fang asks Lightning to help her carefully lift the woman onto a position where she wouldn't fall. Sahz who looks abit closer notices something on the woman's uncovered shoulder. Slowly he begins to pull out his guns and lifts them up and stares straight out at the woman pointing the guns right at the woman.

Shocked Lightning and Fang stare at the gun, and a shot goes off.

/

**ME: *DOES A VICTORY DANCE* I FINISHED CHAPTER 2 FINALLY! **

**LIGHTNING: YOU WOULDVE BEEN DONE SOONER HAD YOU ACTUALLY WORKED ON IT.**

**ME: BUT I DID WORK ON IT, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO GO READ SOME VENVAN FICS.**

**RHYME: WHY DO YOU LIKE THOSE FICS ANYWAYS?**

**ME: …VERY ADDICTING.**

**SHENAI: HOW?**

**RAIMU: THAT MY DEAR TWIN SISTER IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND. I AM LINKED TO THE AUTHOR, SO I CAN UNDERSTAND HOW SHE WOULD LIKE YAIO SEEING AS I ALSO LIKE IT.**

**ME: SEE! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND.**

**AMATERASU: ATUALLY IT'S ACTUALLY EASY TO SEE HOW.**

**ME AND RAIMU: YOUR RUINED THE MOMENT. -_-**

**EVERYONE ELSE: THERE WAS NO MOMENT. O_O**

**ME: JUST REVIEW PLEASE ANYONE… (EVERYONE DO THE TEARY PUPPY DOG EYES!)**

**EVERYONE: *TEARY PUPPY DOG EYES***


	4. Chapter 3

**ME: SO SAD NOBODY ELSE, BUT NAT HAS REVIEWED TO THIS FIC…**

**RHYME: DON'T WORRY. AS THE SAYING GOES, "GOOD THINGS TO THOSE WHO WAIT."**

**ME: I GUESS… -_-**

**XION: LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, NOT TOO MUCH OF HARSH CRITIZUM. **

**ME: STILL…**

**NAMINE: BUT CRITIZIZUM IS A GOOD THING SOMETIMES.**

**ME: …SOMEONE JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**RAIMU: YOUR WISH MY COMMAND MEXI.**

**RAIMU: MEXI DOES NOT OWN KH, TWEWY, OR FF XIII-2. AND THERE MIGHT BE A BIT OF RUINING HOPE'S FAHERS IMAGE.**

**/**

Hope glared at the strangers near him, but mostly at the older man who had pointed his gun at his mother. He and the others, Noel, Serah, and Vanille, had been walking into the path that the cute monsters had lead them too when he spotted his mom with a few others ahead. Running towards them he watched as the older man pulled out his guns and prepared to shoot at his mother and perhaps the other two. Pulling out his gun-blade he switched instantly to gun mode and fired out a shot at the same time the other did. Both bullets narrowly hit the man, his mother, and the other two.

Now he prepared to fire out more bullets, but stopped instantly as he saw a red glowing black insignia appear before each person in front of him. Recognizing the insignia before him Hope stared at Anima's brand memories of the day his mother revealed to both him and his father about the brand.

….

_ They were in the living room the air was tense and each had a very serious expression on their faces. Nora, Hope's mother, had just finished explaining her current situation to both her son and husband, and now she waited for their reactions._

_ Hope did nothing but glare at the brand on his mothers shoulder, it was black and formed up of multiple of arrows that took on a shape. "What's your focus?"_

_ Nora quietly said, "I don't know," and she turned away from both of them._

_ Hope's father then asked, "Why not just turn your self in Nora?"_

_ Shocked and mouth gaping open Nora turned around and stared at her husband, then left. Angered by his question Hope turned around and glared at him, the two then got into a very loud argument. That is until the alarms began blaring and the broadcaster announced that there had been a spotting of an L'Cie. Hope didn't bother stopping to hear his father shout out for him not to go. You don't leave or forget about family, especially the people who've raised you since you were a child._

…

"Why did-", Hope began to ask until he noticed that his mother was now awake and standing with the support of the one next to her. Rushing over there with the others following right behind him they made their way to the spot where the trio was.

/

Lightning was glaring fiercely at Sahz trying very hard to not yell at the man, but instead to put her energy to helping the woman, named Nora, to stay up. She wasn't scared when he pointed his gun at them, but she was angered that he was about to shoot Nora because she was an L'Cie. Fang who was still holding onto Nora took over Light's job of helping keep Nora up.

Noticing the approaching figures Lightning prepared for battle an offensive stance with Wing readied and prepared, Tsubasa, in gun-bow mode to fire shoots. As soon as she saw the first person coming up the steps she fired a smoke filled shot and just as she predicted it was either sliced or hit open filling the area with smoke. Firing off random shots filled with all sorts of elements Lightning didn't notice the figure behind her until she felt the cold shard edge of a blade pressed against her neck. Tense and still Lightning slowly lowered down Wing and eventually dropped Wing down on the ground. Glancing back the first thing she noticed about the person behind her was the uniform.

It was an officer's uniform. Making a 'tch' sound Lightning waited for the blade to move away from her neck. Unfortunately it didn't seem as if the blade was going to move away from her neck anytime soon, so sighing Lightning began to slowly turn around her hands in the air and began walking towards Fang making sure not to get too close to the sharp blade. Hearing others following her and the other with the blade she lead them out of the smoke and into the clearing where Fang, Sahz, and now a crystallized Nora stood. Feeling the blade fall and lose its edge she took that as the perfect chance to get away. Knocking the blade out of the person's hands, which required all the strength she could, - which as an L'Cie you get an extra boost of- she ran full speed towards the crystallized Nora and co, with Wing flying out of the smoked area and reappearing in her hands.

Once there she turned around and stood in an offensive stance, but slightly faltered once she saw Noel and Serah, and she noticed they also faltered. Keeping her offensive stance she looked around in the group. Next to them was a girl about a year older than Serah with strawberry copper red hair, and wild green eyes, _' like Fang',_ she thought. Then beside them, beside the older girl, was the male officer that had sort of taken her hostage. He was about twenty-one with a light-tanish complexion, platinum white, silver gray hair sort of spiked and blue eyes with tints of mint green.

Scowling and glaring at the man she turned away before she did anything stupid. Turning around towards the crystal she was again mesmerized by how beautiful crystals were. This crystal was a bright translucent diamond white color with a beautiful shine to it and it was the shape of Nora.

_'I guess she completed her focus?'_

_ 'Yeah, I guess she did, Rhyme.'_

"So," Lightning started and she turned towards Fang her arms crossed across her chest, "did she anything about her focus to you, Fang?"

**/**

_"Fang!?"_ Vanille said her gaze now turned upon Fang and not the little girl who looked like Serah. Her gaze was met with another pair of wild green eyes.

_"Vanille!"_ Fang shouted. She began rushing over to Vanille's side.

Her eyes slightly tearing up and her mouth gaping open with her hands covering her mouth she stood still as Fang rushed over towards her. Unable to simply grasp the concept that they were finally reunited with one another Vanille began to rub her eyes to check if she was sleeping.

Noticing that Vanille was rubbing her eyes Serah asked, "What's wrong Vanille?"

Shaking her head and smiling back to Serah she cheerfully replied, "Nothing. Just got something in my eyes, that's all. Thanks for worrying Serah."

Smiling Serah nodded and said, "You're welcome Vanille. Besides we're team aren't we," Serah asked a smile on her face. Vanille looked abit surprised, "So we have to worry about each other."

Vanille nodded and turned back around were Fang now stood in front of her. Both smiling they embraced each other in a hug and were finally reunited with one another.

**/**

Lightning stared at the sight of the two females embracing each other and was reminded of something very similar to this scene, and for once a lot more emotion than she liked showed on her face, but none of them noticed since Serah and Noel were watching Fang and Vanille and Sahz and Hope were looking at the crystal. Snapping out of her trance Lightning asked with a straight and monotone voice, "Fang did Mrs. Nora say anything about her focus?"

Breaking apart the happy and slightly tearful reunion Fang turned around and said, "Yeah she did actually. She said to save Cocoon."

Lightning's eyes widened and repeated the words in a whisper, "To save Cocoon…?"

_'The exact same words…'_

Wing who had returned to normal and had barely returned from scouting out the area heard her thoughts and whisper. Her pom-pom dimmed to a very dark glow and her usual cheerful optimistic personality dimming like her pom-pom.

That's when Hope's attention came back to the other around him. Turning to face Fang he asked, "Was that all she said?"

Fang cocked her head to the side where she could see him and said, "Yeah. That's all she said to me at least," pulling something out of her magically hidden pockets she tossed it towards Hope and said, "Here, catch."

Seeing something shining with light aimed towards him Hope lifted up his right hand and caught the item. It was a crystallized tear. Looking back up towards Fang he nodded his head and she nodded her head back in return, then she turned away. Looking back at the tear in his hand he looked over and saw stairs leading to the top. Looking back and forth between the crystal, his mother, and the stairs all the anger he had been keeping at bay finally surfaced and he made his choice. He was going to _**destroy**_ Anima, no matter what!

Moving forwards towards the stairs he heard the sound of footsteps following him followed by another and another until eventually he guessed all of the others were following him.

/

AS they all moved forward following Hope Lightning, Wing, and Vanille stuck close to Fang while Serah, Noel, Mog, and Sahz stuck close to Hope. Letting the others do the fighting Vanille, Lightning, and Fang stuck to the sidelines having their own conversations.

"SO," Vanille said leaning against a near by wall, "You're a L'Cie too?"

"Yeah," Lightning replied quietly staring at the battle in front of them.

"Are you the only one?"

"Besides you and Fang," Lightning asked her eyes darkening.

Vanille hummed in response.

That's when Fang cut into their conversation. "So what was your focus Light?"

Lightning snapped her head up to Fang and made a slight frowny face. "Why are you calling me 'Light'?"

Fang smirked, "Just 'cause I want to," Fang then faked to think and said, "Unless you want me to keep calling ya Sunshine…Sunshine."

Light sighed, "Fine. I don't know what my focus was, or is. It was such a long, long time ago," she said stretching the 'long', "when I was still about six to seven years old."

Fang and Vanille stared with widened eyes at Light's answer, and both were in shock.

"You were that young when Anima branded you?" Both Fang and Vanille asked.

Light nodded a solemn look in her young eyes that seemed to age into the eyes of an adult.

That was the end of the conversation afterwards the trio stayed quiet through the rest of the trip up to Anima's chambers. Entering Anima's chambers after buying more supplies and letting the others enter first Fang removed the last of the torn robe that covered up her brand and continued walking. Neither Light nor Vanille questioned the act they just watched her and continued following in afterwards. The chamber is dark and only a very dim light is keeping it from being completely dark. There is metal around and there is only one path inside to take.

Walking slowly and quietly toward the end of the chamber where Anima lays Serah stops walking and turns to look at Light who's only a few feet behind. Willing her eyes not to roll and trying not to sigh Light prepares for the light scolding that she is about to receive from Serah.

_"Lightning Farron, what were you thinking coming here!?"_

Light didn't flinch from the scolding tone in her older sister's voice. She didn't bother looking down either, she kept her eyes facing forward, but not into direct contact with Serah's.

Waiting for an answer that she probably wouldn't be getting Serah continued waiting for Light to answer.

"…Both you and Noel are idiots if you thought there was anything here that could down below in the fight. Any weapons that used to be here are gone, broken, or out of commission." Her voice was blunt and more had more of scolding tone than Serah's.

Serah tried not to flinch at her sister's tone with her. After that it was an even quieter and tenser walk to Anima who wasn't very far deep into the chamber.

**. …. …. … ….**

Now the group stood before the Fal'Cie Anima and prepared for battle, all but the three current L'Cie's. They weren't going to battle, at least not against the Fal'Cie that branded them, but they need to keep their secret a secret so they took out their weapons and waited. Hope striked first and the battle had begun, Anima was awake.

….. ….. …. ….. … ….. …...

If glares could kill then Anima would definitely be dead from Hope's glare. He hated this thing, this creature that not only ruined his life, but his mothers, his fathers, and so many others who were forced on the purge train. He hated it with all his might and soul. He wanted to kill it so badly for doing all this to so many people.

Pulling back from his previous attack he looked over at to the side where Vanille and other two girls stood watching not even trying to help. Frustrated and angered he gained an extra boot of stamina and continued shooting out bullets at Anima. Pulling back he noticed something pass by him as soon as he did. Turning around he saw Serah with a small smile on her face with a bow in hand and shooting them out at Anima.

"I've- we've got your back Hope!"

The corner of his lips lifted up slightly. "Thanks."

Noel came up beside him, "No problem Hope. After all we're team mates aren't we?"

Hope was slightly taken back by his words. Nobody wanted to partner with him for tons of reason and he didn't want people holding him back either, so to be called 'team mate' was new to him. He nodded though. "Yeah."

Coming up from his left was the same older man who was very close to shooting his mother. Glaring he was about to comment about him, but bite his tongue and stayed quiet.

"I'll help you guys too since it looks like you're going to need as much help as you can get." Sahz said his pistols out and looking at Anima.

Hope nodded not yet ready to forgive him.

…. . …. …. …. …. … … … …..

Lightning would've thought that Hope would beg to Anima to turn his mom back, but he didn't which didn't surprise her that much. She expected him to, but there was something about the way he acted that told her he wouldn't beg. That now he was going to get back at Anima.

Watching him fight she definitely believed he was in this to get revenge for his mom being branded. She didn't bother trying to stop him, or the others. She was just a spectator watching a show for entertainment. She was watching Anima suffer and to her this was purely entertaining and exciting. A thrill for her to be watching, and the feeling seeped down all the way to her bones that she had unknowingly slipped back to her previous state…the state she had barely recovered from a year ago.

A smile adorned her face but it wasn't one for happiness, it was a smile that only a person who had lost so much, killed so many would. Fang and Vanille both noticed and couldn't help the chills that rose from the back of their neck. Staring at Lightning in worry Vanille reached out for Lightning, but hesitated once she saw the look in her eyes. Fang Stood over Vanille protectively as soon as she saw that look. Her eyes were hollow yet glowed with a strangely glow and so much could be seen in one glimpse.

A memory rose the back of her mind.

… … …. ….. …. …. ….. . . .*********** ****** 8 0 8**********125**************8000078**********************

_ She was standing in front of Anima tears streaming down her cheeks and holding a wounded peti blonde girl and her head bowed down her moth moving saying words she couldn't recall and a ear-piercing scream that echoed through out the chamber and through her mind._

_/_

"Let Anima suffer. She deserves it," Light said in a whisper, a harsh bitter tone in her voice.

Anima ruined her life, _their lives_, and others lives. Why should she help when she wanted to get revenge too?

"Are you sure we shouldn't," Vanille struggled to get the words out, "…help?"

Fang didn't take her eyes off the battle while answering her, "No, let Anima die."

Lightning nodded in agreement. "Better to die fast than slowly like how she was before."

"But," Vanille continued her gaze on the others fighting against Anima, "what about them?"

Lightning stayed silent and crossed her arms and the trio of spectators continued watching the others battle. Rhyme made no comment during this entire time and she would continue being silent until the end.

… ….

Serah panted. She was getting frustrated with all this fighting! As much as she didn't like the idea of killing anything, _especially_ a god, she couldn't say she didn't want to get back at the Fal'Cie as much as Hope did. It was all because of Anima that they were all here fighting it. Serah glanced down at her bow, Mog, and winced.

Mog was tired too, but even then he was still trying his hardest to keep her safe and help her fight. Serah smiled abit at the thought. Turning her attention back to the fight she shot off two more arrows which hardly made a dent of anything on Anima and examined the area.

Noel was off to the right trying to distract the right arm from Hope who was in the center attacking Anima head first, while Sahz was off to the left shooting the other arm. Deciding that Noel and Hope can take care of themselves she choose to help Sahz take out the left arm for the third time!

…..

While shooting more arrows Serah begins to realize that Anima's health has gone down below the original amount it had and decides to help Hope out. The others noticed also because they all immediately turned their attention to the center where Anima's core laid and began attacking.

…

Desperate to end this battle Hope rushes forward to deliver a final blow and Anima fell. The four humans and Mog and collapsed onto the floor each staggering up just in case.

Serah panted and stared at Anima. "That's it, right?"

Hope took in as much air as he could and said, "Don't know. Fal'Cies are pretty tricky."

They all nodded in agreement to his statement. The light that emitted from Anima began to dim when suddenly she pulled up and released glowing green chains that flowed freely as ribbons in the air, and captured all of them even the trio of L'Cie that had done nothing but watch the battle. /

The trio of L'Cie stood still waiting for the battle to finish when Anima erupts from her throne glowing ribbon like chains wrapped around them! Caught in surprise neither of them can escape the binds. The room is them made somewhat darker and a green glow fills the room. Anima stares at all of them, but lingers on her three L'Cies.

Struggling against them Light grunts in frustration, _"Damn it! Let us go!" _

Continuing with her struggles Fang also tries to unbind herself from the tentacles of light. Vanille though does not struggle like them or the others, but instead trembles in fear.

_'No! Please, no. Please don't let her remember!'_

…

Sensing Light's panic and struggle Rhyme opens her own eyes and is frightened by what she see's.

_'Lightning!'_

_ 'Rhyme,' she shouted still struggling against the binds. _

_ 'Why is this happening again?!' Rhyme questioned trying to cast a synergist spell on Light and Fang._

Her questioned went unanswered as the familiar painful shock of the brand progressing went through their body and took away all their stamina. The same things happened to Fang and Vanille seeing as they also stopped struggling against the chains. Lightning's eyes began to close and the last thing she remembers was seeing the destruction of Cocoon and a bright glowing Dragon flying high into the skies Ragnarock following right behind, but there was a knight…a knight…a _guardian;_ and then they all fall into the endless abyss of darkness where all dreams and nightmares lie.

/

**ME: SO…ANYONE WANNA TAKE A GUESS ON WHAT AND WHO THAT DRAGON IS? ^-^**

**NAMINE: YOU BARELY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER…**

**ME: HE,HE,HE…DON'T REMIND ME.**

**VEN: REVIEW!**

**ME: I NEED DESEART! **


End file.
